Are They Really?
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: Harry disagrees with JK Rowling's description of himself. A Drarry one-shot, rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. But the plot sure does.

WARNING: M/M stuff, heavy slash, rated M for a reason!!I strongly recommend going back if you're even in the least uncomfortable with it.

AN: Just a short one-shot that popped into my head and wouldn't go away!!Hope you all like it!!Oh, and all of this is fiction, so I don't mean any disrespect to JK Rowling!!

I apologize for any mistakes!!I did this in a hurry, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are a lot. lol, I'm actually in my school library doing this!!

* * *

Harry was currently reading The Philosopher's Stone, and had to admit, it certainly was interesting. After being hoarded by his friends to read the newly published book, Harry had finally submitted, and decided to give the book a try; after all, it was loosely based on his life.

It wasn't right to a t, in fact, there were many major differences. But he could ignore them all; you can't really expect a squib to get all the facts right.

He suddenly sat up straight, and glanced at his sleeping partner. He prodded him on his shoulder, urging him to wake up. Draco uttered a frustrated groan, annoyed at being woken up from his beauty sleep.

"What is it Harry?" he said in groggy voice. He peeked out of his half-open eye, grimacing, and letting all his annoyance show.

"Do you think I have knobbly knees?" Harry asked, fully turning towards his lover and waiting for his answer. And in doing so, he let the silky sheets that was previously covering him, slip off the lower part of his body, revealing his body in all its glory.

Draco blinked, surprised by the unexpected question. It took a moment for the words to sink into his sleep-blurred mind.

"What?" he asked finally, not knowing if Harry was indeed serious, or just joking. If it was the latter, he sure was going to pay for waking him up.

"In the book, you know, the first one, it says that I have knobbly knees. Ok, I agree with the rest of the description. I did have shaggy hair, and a thin face, and I was short. But knobbly knees? Do I still have knobbly knees?"

Draco completely sat up, knowing for certain that Harry was actually serious. Draco failed to mention that Harry still had a thin face with shaggy hair, instead, he opted for lightly tracing Harry's knees, letting the rough skin of his fingers touch the soft skin there. He was so pleased with himself for instilling upon Harry _his_ habit of sleeping in the nude. It always benefited him, and it still did, as he could reap the rewards of his persuasion right now.

He watched through the corner of his eyes as Harry cock twitched, and rose to attention ever so slowly, his own cock burgeoning by the sight in front of him.

He couldn't let Harry get away with waking him up just to ask a stupid question like that. He needed an incentive for even considering answering that question; a 2 p.m. orgasm would do; for now anyways.

He slowly dipped his head down, and followed the path his fingers had previously routed out on the knees. He loved how the muscles flexed, and loosened under his ministrations. He met Harry's eyes as he let his tongue lick and stroke.

"I don't know Harry. I mean your knees certainly are useful," he said, all the while keeping his tongue, and now his teeth busy.

"After all, you use it when you kneel down in front of me, ready to suck off my cock," he said, showing his appreciation with a vicious bite.

"And you certainly need it when you're thrusting into me!" He batted away Harry's hands away from his own cock.

"No, you're not allowed to touch yourself." Harry whimpered not only because he was forbidden to take care of his now very persistent problem, but also because of the domineering edge in Draco's voice; contrary to common belief, he actually liked this side of Draco, at least in bed.

"Oh, and you should most surely be proud of your knees, since without them, you wouldn't have been able to get down on one knee, and propose to me," Draco said, smiling through his occupied lips at the sentimental memory.

Draco, unable to bear with his painful erection, decided to take the matter into his own hands, literally. And so his voice was now pleasantly hoarse and husky. He used his other hand to caress Harry's legs, and occasionally scratch Harry's inner thighs, but never touching the part that begged the most attention, all the while continuing to nip and lick Harry's knees.

He was surprised how sensual this really was. And judging by Harry's moans and gasps, he also seemed to agree. He let out a chocked sound himself when he twisted his dick in _just that way_.

Harry opened his eyes slightly at that, and let out a strangled sound when he saw his fiancé fisting himself. The sight of Draco hand slick with pre-come, thoroughly stroking himself, finally brought Harry over the edge. Screaming Draco's name, he came in long bursts, not being able to believe that he got off only by licks and a sight, although it was a very erotic sight.

After a few more tugs and pulls, Draco also followed suit, very impressed with himself for making Harry cum by such simple methods. He quickly moved up, and lapped at some of Harry's cum, loving the salty, bitter taste.

"And anyways, so what if they are knobbly, I still love them ," and with that he spelled them clean, and flopped onto the bed. He snuggled into Harry's side, and in a matter of seconds he fell asleep.

It took a moment or two for Draco's words to finally sink into Harry's pleasure-hazed mind, and make sense to him.

"Wait, so my knees _are _knobbly?!" he yelped, when he understood what the words meant, but his announcement/question was only met by silence, since Draco was already fast asleep. And Harry definitely wasn't stupid enough to wake him up again.

* * *

Plssss do review if you finish reading this!!I hardly doubt that you can't spare a few second letting me know what you think!!


End file.
